Middle Name
by Gotham Siren
Summary: Strong Enough Snippet: Whenever Vince hears his wife call his full name, he automatically knows he's in trouble. Vince/Orwell


**Hey all! Are we ready for a really silly SE Snippet? **

**Sadly, I do not own The Cape.**

**Sit back and enjoy the flick. **

_**Middle Name**_

Orwell had several pet peeves when it came to her _wonderful _husband. He almost never cleaned up after himself, and that drove her crazy. The blogger told him again and again to pick up his mess, put empty containers- that are just sitting in the refrigerator- away; she even told him to take his shoes to the bedroom. For the most part, he listened, mindful of his wife. However, no one was perfect, and even Vince forgot things from time to time.

-0-

One night, the vigilante came home late from a long day at work. As he opened the front door and stumbled into the living room, he could tell that not a lot of things were going on in the Faraday home. He saw his wife rocking a newborn Elena to sleep, humming a soft little lullaby. Vince grinned and sat down on the couch, opposite Orwell. "Honey, I'm home," he said with a light laugh.

"Well hello to you too," the mother said, smiling brightly at her husband.

Vince looked from the blogger to the miniature in her arms. "She's starting to look just like you, baby."

Orwell looked down at her daughter and brushed her cheek with a thumb. With a widening smile, she answered her husband. "She is, isn't she?"

The vigilante met with the blogger's eyes and smiled back at her. "Want me to put her to bed?"

"That would be great, actually. We need to get ready for bed, anyway," Orwell said, rising to her feet. She walked over to her husband and gently handed over the newborn.

Vince took his baby girl from his wife, kissing her softly on the lips as he did so. "Oh we do?"

The blogger frowned at the vigilante. "You're not serious are you? Your parents are coming over to take Matthew and Trip for the weekend? They're having _lunch _with us?"

Her husband laughed nervously. "How could I forget that, baby?"

Orwell narrowed her eyes at Vince before she left the room. "Don't forget to pick up your shoes before you come to bed."

Vince breathed out a sigh of relief as his wife vanished from his sight. Looking down at the newborn in his arms, he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Word to the wise, mini, when momma's mad at dad, just steer clear."

Elena was still fast asleep, but that didn't seem to bother the father any. With a light chuckle, he pushed himself upright and proceeded to turn off the lights in the living room, forgetting all about his shoes. Within the next ten minutes, he had tucked his daughter into her crib and slinked off to the bedroom he shared with his wife. When he came up to the blogger, she was laying down in bed, stroking her cat's ears as she watched a bit of TV.

Vince grinned and plopped down on his side of the bed. "Hey there gorgeous," he started as he pulled himself closer to his wife.

Orwell looked over at him, a light smile tracing her lips. "Am I supposed to forgive you now?"

"Well that's what I was hoping for," the vigilante said with a grin. Seeing his wife's look, he continued. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to forget, it's just been a long day at work," he said as he placed a hand on the side of her cheek.

The blogger craned her neck with all intents and purposes to kiss her husband. She hovered over his lips as something crossed her mind. "Did you pick up your shoes?"

Vince hesitated to respond at first. He couldn't remember if he did or not. "Oh yeah, all picked up," he started with a grin.

Orwell's lips twisted into a pretty little smile as she nuzzled into the vigilante's chest. "Good," she paused to take in his scent. "Listen honey, in the morning, I'm going to need your help with cleaning."

"Well that won't be a problem, you know that," he said, kissing his wife quickly.

The blogger hugged her husband as she watched him reach for the lamp on the bedside table. With a solid click, they were in the dark. Orwell closed her eyes and focused on the silence of the room; she was almost asleep instantly. However, Vince's snores drove her out of her calming state. She frowned and sat upright, pushing her husband. "Come on, honey, roll over!"

Vince groaned slightly. "Huh?"

"Move over, you're snoring in my ear," Orwell began with a sigh.

The vigilante smiled sheepishly and turned onto his side.

His wife smiled and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, honey."

Vince turned around to face the blogger. "We don't _have _to say goodnight yet, do we?"

"Yes we do," Orwell paused to kiss his lips this time. "I love you, my darling husband, now _goodnight_."

"But Orwell," the Cape started with a whine. "Haven't you missed me? I've been at work all day," he pleaded his blue eyes with her brown ones.

Orwell didn't even give her husband another change to delay her slumber. She turned away from Vince and settled into her pillow. "Goodnight."

The vigilante practically pouted as he settled his wife into his arms. He obeyed the blogger's wishes and closed his eyes, quickly succumbing to sleep.

***The Cape* **

In the morning, Orwell woke to the sound of an alarm clock going off in the distance. She groaned as she looked over to her left; sunshine gradually shining through the curtains, casting a shadow onto the bed. Was it really morning already? The mother brushed a lock of hair out of her face and detangled herself from Vince's arms. Sitting up with a sigh, she reached for the alarm clock on her nightstand. With the press of a button, there was silence once more. Orwell put the alarm clock back on its stand and turned to her husband. Vince's face was smothered into his pillow, the lightest of snores coming from his mouth.

The blogger smiled at her loving husband once, leaning forward to place a tender kiss on the side of his mouth. "Rise and shine, honey," the blogger said into her husband's ear.

Vince groaned lightly into his pillow. "Ten more minutes, please baby?"

Orwell sighed and scooted to the edge of her side of the bed. "Fine, but when I come upstairs with your coffee, you better be ready to get up."

The vigilante mustered enough energy to sit up and kiss his wife. "You're the best."

"I know I am," the brunette mother smirked over at Vince before she got up from the bed.

The Cape took a hold of the blogger's hand and squeezed it lightly; his wife blew his a kiss with her free hand as he dropped the other. She made her way out of the bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind her. Orwell tiptoed down the hall carefully as she passed the three bedrooms that contained twelve year old Trip, two year old Matthew, and newborn Elena. The mother was expecting to go downstairs to a clean living room. She had spent about four hours vacuuming and dusting; Orwell was quite proud of her work and didn't want to see it messy again. Of course, as she thought about the three children and husband she had living under her roof, she knew it couldn't stay but so clean. Let it stay spotless long enough for company, that was all she was asking for.

The blogger climbed down the flight of stairs and made a beeline for the kitchen. As she stepped inside, the wonderful aroma of coffee shot up her nostrils. Oh the wonders of preprogramming coffee pots. A smile etched itself onto the brunette's face as she picked out two coffee mugs out of the cabinet. The smell of coffee was soon amplified as she poured herself and her husband each a tall mug of coffee. Abandoning it just for a moment, Orwell took a carton of creamer out and poured a little of its contents into her cup. As she returned the carton, the blogger took a good look at the various family photos plastered on the fridge; she had to smile anytime she saw those, _especially _their wedding photograph. When the brunette came back to the mugs, she scooped in her normal amounts of sugar and stirred it up. Right before she left the room, Orwell turned on the kitchen TV for some background noise.

Carrying the two mugs in her hands, she made a quick peek into the living room, just to make sure everything was in place. However, an instant double take made the brunette discover something she _really _didn't want to see. Vince's _dirty _sock and work boots were still resting against the couch. Didn't she tell him to put those away last night? Orwell blew out a heavy scoff. _Men_.

After taking a sip of her coffee, she placed the two mugs down on the nearby coffee table and grabbed her husband's work boots with haste. The blogger wanted to storm up the stairs and slap her husband in the back of the head. Why the heck did she even marry this idiot? The brunette mother quickly took a deep breath and quietly walked up the stairs, mindful of her sleeping children. As she marched into bedroom she shared with her husband, Orwell tossed the heavy boots onto the sleeping vigilante.

Vince jumped up in surprise with an off guard shout. "Whoa! What the hell?" the Cape looked up at his wife, noticing the very agitated look on her face. "Good morning, my beautiful bride."

"Shut up, Vincent," Orwell motioned to the boots that lay on her husband. "What are these?" she crossed her arms, very unhappily.

Vince gulped. "Well, baby, they look like my work boots." He knew he was in for it.

"Maybe I wasn't _clear _last night. I said make sure you put them up! Damn it, do I have to do _everything _around here?"

Her husband warily scooted to the edge of his side of the bed. "You know how I am, Orwell. I have a hard head," he said as he passed her a grin.

She gave him a pointed look before sighing. "You do have a hard head," Orwell let out a light laugh, softening her expression.

Vince finally thought he was free; his wife was smiling, so he _must _have done something right. Though, as soon as he brought his arm around her waist, she frowned.

"No, Vince. You're not solving this with a few charming lines and a kiss," the blogger began dryly.

The vigilante sighed, taking his arm from around his wife. "Well, how are we solving this?"

"In case you haven't noticed, we had a baby about two months ago," Orwell paused, taking a deep breath. "Things have been hectic; you haven't been around…" she trailed off, sadly.

Vince frowned. "Baby, are you stressed out because you're missing me at home?"

The blogger nodded and stepped closer to her husband. "I just need some help is all, Vince. I know you're busy with work and you forget, but being a housewife isn't easy."

The vigilante wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, a tiny smile tugging at his lips. "Baby, just tell me what I need to do. If you have to, just smack me, okay?"

Orwell smirked. "Smack you?"

His smile withered at the blogger's tone. "Okay, maybe not smack me," he leaned forward to kiss his wife. "Just, you know, let me know."

The brunette linked her arms around Vince's neck and gradually pushed him down on the bed. She trailed her hand against her husband's chest and distracted him with a passionate kiss.

Vince was tricked into thinking that the whole fight was blown over. He ran his hands all around his wife's curvy frame, the heat rising in the room as he did so. When they separated, Orwell smirked down at him. Rather breathlessly, she murmured, "I want you to clean the bathroom and make sure the dining room is straightened," she dropped another drawn out kiss on her husband's lips. "My love," the blogger added with a grin.

Before he could say or do anything, the brunette climbed off of their bed and padded out of the room.

Still quite dazed, Vince blinked quite a few times. "Um, alright?"

"I love you honey!" Orwell called out from the hallway, quietly going into their newborn's nursery.

The vigilante couldn't believe that his wife played him like that… All she had to do was tell him… Vince couldn't even find a way to pick himself up. About five minutes had passed, and he was _still _there.

Orwell was _not _pleased when she came back in the bedroom as she fed newborn Elena a bottle of formula milk. She frowned. "Vincent Tyler Faraday the second? What are you doing still laying here?"

Vince scrambled to his feet; when she used his _middle _name, he was in big time trouble. "I was just getting up, baby," he grinned nervously. The vigilante gave both of his girls a kiss before he scurried downstairs to clean.

***The Cape***

Luckily for Vince, the lunch date with his parents went over very well, and for the most part, his wife was over her fit from earlier. Things were looking up for the Cape, and his was _very_ glad to see that.

-0-

After he had seen his parents and sons to their van, the father quietly slipped back into his home; Vince had _not _forgotten the torture his wife put him through this morning. He quietly walked through the hallway and tiptoed into the kitchen. As he entered, he could hear the clanking of dishes in the distance. Vince smiled as his wife came into view; with a towel tossed across her shoulder, the brunette mother was busying herself with washing the lunch dishes. Baby Elena sat in a mini bassinette on the counter and was cooing to herself, her mother talking back to her every so often.

The vigilante smiled at his daughter as he passed her, increasing her coos.

"Elena-bug, what's getting you so excited?" Orwell asked with a tiny smirk. She pushed her messy ponytail off of her shoulders and continued to rinse out a clear dish.

Vince _thought _his wife really didn't hear him, but come on Vince, is a woman with three kids _really _going to miss you sneaking up on her? Of course, the vigilante being _who _he is, just kept on going; the husband walked up behind his wife and hooked his arms around her waist.

"Did everyone get out okay?" Orwell asked lightly, not phased by the change of events in the least bit.

"Yep," Vince dropped a kiss on the brunette's shoulder; he was quite upset that he couldn't surprise his wife. "Now it's just you and me," he grinned.

"And your daughter. She's in the room too," Orwell reminded him quietly.

"Well she'll be crashing soon, anyway," the vigilante squeezed the brunette tighter. "I still haven't forgotten what you did this morning."

"Oh stop being a big baby, you deserved it," the blogger began with a teasing grin. She placed the last clean pan on the drying rack and turned off the faucet. "Now, if you'll excuse me.."

Vince watched his wife spin around in his arms, pressing a hand to his chest. "Where are you going?" he asked with a smirk.

"To put our daughter down for a nap, if that's okay with you?" Orwell questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"You're just playing hard to get today, aren't you?" the Cape pressed his forehead against his wife's and held her close.

The blogger patted her husband on the chest and craned her neck to kiss him. "I love teasing you, haven't you figured that out yet?"

Vince grabbed his wife's hand and kissed each of her knuckles. "Yeah I know, still though," he grinned at her. "Can you really resist me?"

Orwell smirked. "Do you _want _to tempt me?"

"I'm still not off the hook for the boots thing, am I?" the cop asked with a tiny pout.

The brunette kissed her husband, nuzzling their noses as they broke apart. "Not really, but maybe I can forgive you."

"You'd be a saint, my gorgeous wife," Vince began, sporting a goofy grin.

Orwell contemplated forgiving her husband. "Well," she smirked. "I guess I'll forgive you."

Vince hugged the blogger against him tightly, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

The brunette picked her head up and passed her husband a tiny smile. "Vince?" she began softly.

"Yeah, baby?" the vigilante asked, his blue eyes calmly searching his brunette's brown eyes.

"I've been on my feet all afternoon, can we go lay down or something?" Orwell spoke just as their daughter began to coo again.

Vince saw his wife turn her head to look at Elena. "Hey," he began coolly, gaining her eyes on his. "Go lay down, I'll put the mini to bed."

The brunette smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to her husband's lips. "You're such a sweetie," she kissed him again. "Even if you don't pick up your shoes."

"As long as you're happy," Vince grinned against the blogger's lips.

Orwell hugged the vigilante once more before she headed towards their bedroom. However, the blogger got to the staircase and stopped dead in her tracks. She focused on the item that sat on the second step and rolled her eyes. This time, a pair of Vince's Adidas sandals was out of place. "Vincent Tyler Faraday the second," the brunette yelled towards the kitchen. "Can you tell me why you haven't put your shoes back in our room? For God's sake at least keep them from being a trip-fall hazard!"

In the kitchen, the vigilante scooped his wife's mini into his arms as quickly as he could. Orwell was going to make him sleep in Lacy's bed tonight, he was sure of it. "I'm coming, my lovely bride!" When he met up with the blogger, she wore a tired and somewhat irritated face.

"Please pick up your shoes, Vincent," Orwell began roughly.

Vince obliged willingly and scooped his sandals up with a free hand. "See, I can listen," he grinned lightly.

"Mhm, listen honey, I'm going to get a shower," the blogger gave her husband a weak smirk. "As long as you remember to put your daughter in her crib, and your shoes in our room, you can join me."

The vigilante smiled back at the brunette. "Of course, my wife needs her massages after a long day."

Orwell arched an eyebrow and chuckled lightly. "Suck up."

"Hey. I will gladly take that title," Vince placed a kiss on his wife's lips, receiving one of her faint smiles. In turn, he watched her kiss Elena on the cheek before climbing up the stairs.

As she reached the halfway mark, her husband called after her. "I love you."

The brunette turned her head and smiled. "Love you."

They held each other's gaze for quite a few moments. Vince, once again, thought he had dodged another bullet. Though, as soon as her feet pushed her forward again, she called over her shoulder, "Don't forget the shoes, dear."

The Cape shook his head and grinned down at his daughter. Boy, was _this _going to be a fun night.

**Well, I warned you it was going to be silly. Hope you all had a good laugh at dumb!Vince's expense. **


End file.
